buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitelighters
and Natalie -- two whitelighters]] Whitelighters are angels created by the Elders to guide good witches and those who are destined become whitelighters. Whitelighters are made from the souls of fallen humans, allowing them to physically manifest on Earth without possessing a vessel. Whitelighters are given charges, often assigned by the Elders though sometimes the connection between a whitlighter and a charge forms naturally. Becoming a Whitelighter Some mortals are pre-destined to become a whitelighter, often for doing a great deal of good in the world. Others may granted the position of whitelighter upon their death for having done acts of great good while alive, even without the aid of destiny. Upon death, those who will become a whitelighter are given a choice: pass on to an afterlife or continue to do good. If the soul chooses to become a whitelighter, a duplicate of their body comprised of blue orbs of light is created to house their angelic being. If the human in question has not completed their tremendous acts of good, even if they are destined to become a whitelighter, the option may be taken from them. Rules Whitelighters must follow a strict set of guidelines created by the Elders, or face being transformed into a human once more or other forms of punishment. These include: *A whitelighter may not have a romantic or sexual relationship with a charge. *A whitelighter must avoid violence except in defense of a charge. *A whitelighter must never kill. * A whitelighter must only heal wounds caused by magical attacks. * The needs of a charge take precedence over all else. On extremely rare occasions, the Elders will allow one or more of these rules to be broken. There are some other, more minor rules that Whitelighters are expected to abide by, including: * Whitelighters are expected to attend mandatory meetings in the Upper Regions. * A whitelighter should not eat or drink on the job. * A whitelighter is expected to wear robes while in the Upper Regions. Powers & Abilities *Spellcasting - Whitelighters are able to practice witchcraft. *Potion Brewing - Whitelighters are able to brew potions. *Scrying - although they seldom need to, Whitelighters are able to use a scrying crystal to find a person. *Orbing - whitelighters can instantly teleport anywhere by transforming into a stream of orbs of light. *Levitation - whitelighters can hover above the ground. *Glamouring - whitelighters can cause an illusion that changes their appearance. *Healing - whitelighters can heal the injuries of any non-demonic being. *Photokinesis - whitelighters can manipulate and create light. *Thermokinesis - whitelighters can manipulate temperature. *Dream Walking - whitelighters can enter the dreams of their charges. *Mental Manipulation - whitelighters can enter the minds of their charges. *Telepathy - whitelighters have a telepathic link with their charges and with the Elders. *Sensing - whitelighters can sense the location of their charges anywhere on Earth. *Cloaking - whitelighters can shield themselves from detection by supernatural means. They are also able to cloak their charges. *Invulnerability - whitelights are difficult to injure or kill. *Regeneration - whitelighters can heal from most any injury, and can even reform their body if it destroyed. *Immortality - unless killed, a whitelighter will live forever. *Omnilingualism - a whitelighter knows how to speak, understand, read, and write any language known to their charges. Whitelighters also have a language only they and the Elders can understand. Weaknesses *Darklighter Poison - the poison used on the arrows of Darklighters is fatal to whitelighters. *The Colt - the Colt could kill a whitelighter. *Death and Death's Scythe - as Death is able to kill any being, as is his Scythe, he is capable of killing whitelighters. *Hellmouths - as angelic beings, whitelighters are repelled by Hellmouths and are unable to use their powers near one. Prolonged exposure to a Hellmouth is fatal to any angel. *Holy Fire - whitelighters can be wounded by holy fire, although it cannot contain them. Known Whitelighters *Sam Wilder *Leo Wyatt *Natalie Appearances Charmed *Thank You for Not Morphing *The Fourth Sister *The Truth is Out There... And It Hurts *The Witch is Back *Wicca Envy *Secrets and Guys *Love Hurts *Morality Bites *The Devil's Music *That Old Black Magic *P3 H2O *Awakened *Animal Pragmatism *All episodes after Pardon My Past Source Whitelighters are derived from Charmed. Category:Angels Whitelighters Category:Council of Elders Category:Charmed Creatures Category:Residents of the Upper Regions Category:Species